A user who has a mode on their personal device (e.g., mobile device) to not be disturbed may not realize that messages have been sent to their personal device, thus causing significant delay in knowing to respond to those messages. While generic automatic responses to messages are in the related art, generic automatic responses do not account for media content that the user may be viewing. Further, these related art systems and methods do not account for media content that the user may have discussed previously with the sender of the messages.